Snivy
Snivy (Japanese: ツタージャ Tsutaaja) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Unova region, introduced in Generation V. Snivy's classification is the Grass Snake Pokémon. Like all of the previous Grass-type Starter Pokémon, Snivy has the ability, Overgrow. It is #001 in the Unova Pokédex and its evolutions are #002 Servine and #003 Serperior. Biology Physiology Snivy is a serpentine creature with a mainly green body, tan stomach and lower head, with the end of its tail being shaped like a leaf as large as its head. Though unlike most other snake-like creatures, Snivy sports arms and legs, being green and tan, respectively. The arms are quite plant-like, ending in three prongs that act like fingers. Its head is a tear drop shape with the top half being green and the bottom half, in front of the neck, being tan. Its eyes are in the intersection between the border of the green and tan parts of its head. Its eyes are surrounded by a yellow marking and are usually half closed. Near the bottom of its neck is a yellow collar which comes up on either side on its body, and comes together in the center of its back, making a line to the bottom of the leaf tail. Behavior A calm and intelligent Pokémon, Snivy can face enemies that are bigger and stronger than itself using its swift movements. Yet, it needs to sunbathe frequently as sunlight is its main food source and its tail will wither if it doesn't get enough sunlight. Habitat Snivy usually lives on treetops and tall grasses. Evolution Snivy evolves into Servine at level 17. Servine then evolves into Serperior at level 36. Game Data Pokédex Entries |gen=V |black=It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes its movements swifter. |white=They photosynthesise by bathing their tails in sunlight. When they are not feeling well, their tails drop. |black 2=Being exposed to sunlight makes its movements swifter. It uses vines more adeptly than its hands. |white 2=Being exposed to sunlight makes its movements swifter. It uses vines more adeptly than its hands. |x=Being exposed to sunlight makes its movements swifter. It uses vines more adeptly than its hands. |y=They photosynthesize by bathing their tails in sunlight. When they are not feeling well, their tails droop. |or=Being exposed to sunlight makes its movements swifter. It uses vines more adeptly than its hands. |as = They photosynthesize by bathing their tails in sunlight. When they are not feeling well, their tails droop.}} Game Locations Stats Learnset Leveling Sprites Appearances Anime The first Snivy seen was when Professor Juniper, introduced the starter Pokémon of Unova. When Trip arrived to pick his starter he chose Snivy, because of its confidence and it also evolved from its evolutionary stages in later episodes of the anime. Ash's Snivy Snivy is the fourth Pokémon Ash had caught in Unova and is the first female starter Pokémon after Trip's. She is the Pokémon version of Jessie from Team Rocket when she is angry and has a heated rivalry with Iris' Emolga. She is the only Pokémon to convince Tepig to fight against his former Trainer, Shamus and was responsible for gaining Tepig's motivation to battle and its evolution to Pignite. Trip's Snivy It battled Ash and Pikachu when they first came to Unova and won. It was later revealed that it evolved and is male proven by Ash's Snivy using Attract. In Japanese, Snivy says taaja and is voiced by Megumi Hayashibara. Trivia * Some large snakes, such as pythons and anacondas, have vestigial legs, which are visible on the outside of them or on old snake skeletons that carry hips. Yet Snivy's legs seem to function. When Snivy is a Servine, its arms become shorter. And when it evolves into Serperior, it loses its legs completely and its arms become small and stubby. * Snivy is the second -type starter to stand on two legs, the other being Treecko. * Snivy is also a playable character in PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond; she's also a Princess and daughter of Queen Serperior. * Snivy can be seen female in PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond and under the possession of Ash, however, it actually only has a 12.5% chance of being female. * Snivy is the only non-mammalian Unova starter. Origin Snivy is based on the green vine snake. Snivy and its evolution having legs may be based on the theory that snakes evolved from lizards, which had legs. Etymology Snivy's English name is the combination of the words "sn'ake", and "'ivy". Names in other languages Snivy's Japanese name, Tsutaja, is likely derived from ツタ tsuta, Japanese ivy, and 蛇 jaa, snake. Gallery Snivy-PokemonConquestSprite.png Snivy-Dream-World-Bubble-Artwork2.png Snivy-Dream-World-Bubble-Artwork1.png Snivy-AnimeArt-BW 2.png Snivy-AnimeArt-BW.png Snivy 3DModel-Ribbon.png Cheren's Snivy - Manga.png Snivy-PokePark2-Model.png Snivy-Pokémon Rumble Blast Model.png 495Snivy Dream.png Snivy_34.png Support Snivy.png Snivy (Pokédex 3D).png 495Snivy Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon.png snivy concept art.JPG ca:Snivy pl:Snivy Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon